


Ukiyo

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yin is the alias the Reader goes by, it's just a less clunky way to call the Reader Y/n without it looking cheap, that's not her Real Name so she's not an oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: =Various Egos x DA!Reader=This is my interpretation of how the District Attorney (aka the DA) from Who Killed Markiplier handledthe abandonment by Damien and Celine, her actual death, and the crippling loneliness she had toendure for what felt to her like a hundred years trapped in the darkness of Markiplier Manor. Also hersubsequent escape and liberation into the new world that is the future.(on temp hiatus)





	1. Part 1

Darkness.

Utter void on every side of you.

All encompassing shadow.

Your entire existence, your dimmed light of a life, was swallowed by the inky maw of the malevolent nothingness that swirled around you every second of every day.

Day. What day is it? How long have you been here? Here in this suffocating sea of emptiness. So terribly vacant that you aren’t even sure you were even alive. You are neither hot nor cold. Not happy nor sad. You are empty. You are barren of all. You just Are.

You do not recall who you are or when you came to be. Just that your flickering light was trapped. And the darkness took everything from you, that is all you know. Everything and everyone you knew and loved was stripped from you. It’s all gone. Stripped away. Memories faded and dull and oh so far away. Did you have a family before this. Did you have loved ones? Were you ever happy before this? Whatever This was. You do not know.

All you know is that each moment, in their infinite mergings, are all filled with such stark agony you aren’t sure how you haven’t merely dissolved into a state of nothingness yourself. You often wish you could. You’d gladly evaporate into absolute nothing if it meant you could be free of this place. Of this nightmare. Of this HELL.

What could you have done to possibly deserve this place? Was this really hell? How did you get here? Did you really die? Are you dead? You wish you knew. But perhaps this was hell and part of your punishment was to not know. But something you do know is that you’re so tired. Tired of this place and tired of being so numb. So empty. You want to be full. At least you do for a moment. But then before you can latch onto that feeling it’s gone. And you are empty once more. Empty for so long. For an eternity you permeated in the void. It is all you know.

Dark.

Darkness.

Darker darker darker.

Light…?

A light in the dark?

Impossible.

You try to move. But nothing happens. You try to move again but you suddenly feel so heavy. So heavy you can barely breathe. You don’t even remember needing to breathe before this but now you feel short of breath. Your lungs are burning and your throat feels like it’s being constricted. But you have to move. You Need To Go To That Light. The light is so bright that your eyes feel like they’re burning from the luminousness of it!

But you NEED to GO to it! Now!! Before it is gone and you’re in the dark again!!

Move! MoVe!! MOVE!!!

You manage, finally at last, you manage to twitch your fingers and toes.

More! Move more!

You feel like you’re hardly making any progress at all but you are. Slowly. So painfully slowly you move forward. Closer to that fracture of light. Inch by inch until you slowly start gaining speed. It felt like you were trying to wade through neck deep honey but you were getting close. So close! Just a little bit more! You could practically touch it. You reached out with an unsteady arm and finally touched the light.

A young woman. She looked to be no older than high school age. Unusually dressed as well.

Her illuminated form trembled and shook but she turned to face you with fear in her eyes. You haven’t seen another person in…. You cannot remember the last time you saw another being here. If you try too hard to remember all you get are flashes or blurry scenes that make your head and heart hurt for some reason. Rather than trying to figure that mess out you instead focus on the young lady before you. She took a cautious step back, clearly terrified of you but you weren’t sure why. You haven’t done anything yet.

“Who the hell are you!? Just where am I, huh?!”

Her shaky voice echoed around you both and it was so startling to actually Hear something again. Especially another person. You haven’t spoken in so long that you weren’t entirely sure you could. But you didn’t want to ignore her question so you decided to try answering. You opened your mouth and started forming the words with your mouth but…nothing came out. No sound at least. 

But…the girl nodded and sort of relaxed as if she’d heard you actually talk. Is that weird? You’re not sure but you just decide to go with it. Less trouble that way. You tell her that you don’t know where here is. But that you’ve been here forever and that she’s the only other person you’ve ever seen here besides yourself. This information doesn’t seem to make her feel any better. You feel compelled to tell her that it’s impossible for her to escape on her own. And it’s true. Nobody can get out of the darkness on their own. It’s too powerful a force for one person to best.

“Well how the hell do we get out of here then?!”

You smile almost like you’d been expecting that reply from her and easily tell her that you can get out of here with her help. But she has to allow you to help her. You…aren’t sure how you know this. But you remember…something. A way to get out. But you need this girl to do it. But she has to want to help you. You’d never force her to help after all. You…you’re used to this place so you won’t feel any loss if she refuses. You’ll just accept it the same way you have everything else. But you’re not sure she’d be able to handle the crushing nothingness for long. It drives even the most stable of minds into the depths of madness sooner or later.

She looks scared again. And desperate. She looks all around you both but you know all she’s seeing is the all encompassing emptiness of the void. She seems to be thinking it over before she shakily agrees to help you. A smile graces your face for the first time in what feels like eons and you thank her for helping you get out of here. You’d been here for so long. You’re almost…..excited to be free. To feel again. So with that thought in mind you hold your hand up and close your eyes. You breathe in and then reach out and touch her shoulder.

You could feel yourself being drawn to a fixed point. One past the darkness. You didn’t notice that your grip on the girl’s shoulder had tightened nor that she’d begun wincing from it. Your very core began to shine brighter. The inner light from the girl began to fade and transverse into you. Brighter and brighter and before you knew it the darkness and the girl began to fade from around you. A body wracking shudder zipped down your spine and you opened your eyes to see hazy blurs of color everywhere.

As your vision cleared and the overly saturated colors shifted into more normal tones you realized you were looking up at a chandelier. And from the moonlight shining in from the nearby windows it was night time. Your…body ached and felt…smaller than before. You took a deep breath in and felt your cracked ribs and fractured skull mend themselves together. Your bones creaked as you sat up and then got to your feet. You stumbled slightly, just because it felt so odd to walk again. To put one foot in front of the other and actually watch where you were going lest you fell. The void hadn’t had this.

You looked around you and saw white walls and dark wood accents with sculptures here and there. Everything looked immaculate…and oddly familiar. Gazing up towards the top of the stairs made your stomach churn for some reason and you forced yourself to look away from the vacant banister. Quickly moving away from where you’d stood, your shoes clicked on the marble floor, as you looked to your left you saw a mirror hanging on the wall. But there was something wrong there.

You stared not into your own eyes but into the eyes of the girl you’d just been standing with. Her young face peered at you with wide eyed curiosity. You didn’t like that. You wanted her gone. So you blinked and she was no more. Where her face had been now your face remained in the reflection. You smiled once more at your mirror image, brushed your clothes off and then walked out. You don’t wonder how you knew exactly where the front door was, you don’t question how you easily made your way out of the manor as if you’d walked that very path before, and you don’t speculate on your mysterious and patch-worked memory existence.

You just enjoy the feel of this new freedom.

—-

Far away from the lifeless manor, in an office sat a man steeped in gray scale.

He sat busy at a desk, deep into different legal documents. Working efficiently despite the late hour. A rumble of thunder far off in the distance made the monochromatic man give pause, the tip of his pen frozen above the paper he’d been scribbling on seconds before.

The darkness inside of him seemed to twitch before thrumming. He narrowed his black shadowed eyes at the feeling before he flinched violently. Papers long forgotten the man abruptly stood from his desk and rounded it faster than should be possible. Something happened at the manor. He could Feel it. The man reached out to grab the polished black cane resting by the door before pausing but decided to forgo it. No time. He had to get to the manor. Something happened and he had to find out what. But he had a gut feeling he already knew. He couldn’t help but murmur a name to himself that he hadn’t uttered out loud in decades,

“Y/n.”

=============


	2. Part 2

A soothing jazzy tune danced through the air of the bookshelf lined study serenely. The source coming from a meticulously cared for antique gramophone sat by the windows. The sound of the music was tinny, but that’s just how the old styled music players played. That didn’t stop Dark from enjoying an evening listening to old records in his study at the end of his more stressful days. He’d say he just found the classics to be of a better musical quality than anything from the current age but truthfully he was just feeling a bit nostalgic for the old songs.They brought back so many bittersweet memories. But he couldn’t bring himself to forget them. **  
**

He couldn’t bring himself to forget you.

Decades have passed since Dark’s creation. Feels like a millennia since he felt the shift that signaled your escape from the void, and even longer still since he’d actually seen you in person. Your first and last moments together weren’t under the best circumstances. Damien and Celine had tricked you. Lied to you so they could escape for revenge. Then once you let them in it was over. They— he hadn’t intended on just leaving you there in the dark for so long. Not really. But Mark, the bastard, was slipperier than he’d anticipated. Before he knew it years had come and gone. And in all that time he’d never been able to track you down. And he’d definitely looked.

He could still vaguely feel the echo of your presence. Still so earthy and vibrant. Beings that have touched and been touched in return by that cursed manor can never truly shake the connection it has over them. Even if the time in the manor was short. But you learn to keep the whispers at bay, to shrug it off until you can almost pretend you’re yourself again. But it’s never gone entirely. That’s how he knows you’re still out there. Still out there and alive. But no matter how fast he was he couldn’t seem to get to you before you moved on again. The closest he’d come had been when he’d seen a glimpse of you at what he now knew to be a Chinese New Year festival.

You’d been dancing around a large group of costumed people. They’d been dressed as sparkling red and gold lions, their face masks emoting in an over the top fashion. And you had been dressed in an elegant spring green Cheongsam, the dress a stark contrast to the sea of red around it. He’d almost thought you were a part of the strange act but soon realized you weren’t when some men in police uniforms tried catching you. But you danced and dodged their weak grasping hands. The performers in the costumes seemed to have no problem with you joining the fun but before he could catch up to you the officers had chased you into a shop.

He’d slipped in afterwards only to find the group of uniformed men confusedly searching the shop with no luck. You’d disappeared and nobody in the little store knew who the police were searching for. As far as they were concerned nobody had come in before the officers. Dark couldn’t feel the hum of your presence anymore so he’d begrudgingly left the area to return to his home. There’d been other instances where he’d seen you. Sometimes in person and others in photographs taken by people you charmed. Though each picture was never quite clear. Always having a blur to it. The ego wasn’t sure if you were purposefully dodging him or if he was just this unlucky. But he did know one thing.

You can’t escape him forever. One of these days you’ll slip up and he’ll catch you.

But it frustrated him to no end to know you’d eluded him for this long. And he wasn’t even sure you were doing it intentionally. He had so many unanswered questions. And Dark hated not knowing things. You’d only ‘met’ him briefly, but did you even remember him. Did you remember Celine….or Damien, your closest friend? Or, like William, were your memories now too foggy, pushed far away and out of reach? Have you forgotten who you are and moved on to alter ego after alter ego like Wilford had? It was these questions that made Dark wonder if looking for you was something he should continue doing. But despite his uncertain thoughts he knew he’d already invested so much time in his search. No point in giving up now.

Part of Dark wanted to simply forget you and every memory associated with you. He cursed the fact that he’d acquired every one of Celine and Damien’s memories when he’d taken over this host. He’d felt every emotion that clung to those very memories. Despite what people thought they knew about Dark, he very well can feel emotions besides rage. And the siblings memories of you made him feel things he’d much rather ignore. If he had less self respect he might entertain the notion that he was almost…fond of you. Which was ridiculous. He does not become ‘fond’ of things, much less people.

The grayscale man let out a frustrated sigh as he lifted his glass of scotch and took a languid sip, savoring the familiar burn of the amber liquid. His mind was abuzz with so much lately. Running a company is hard under normal circumstances. But add to that the…not so usual aspects of the other ‘egos’ that work under, or beside in Wil’s case, and things tend to get rather unpredictable. Not to mention bothersome. But when they stopped being absolute morons they have their usefulness. Well…most of them at least.

***knock-knock-knock***

Ah ‘speak of the Devil-’ and all that inane drivel. Dark sighed out through his nose in an attempt to calm himself before calling for the person on the other side of his office door to enter. Said door promptly opened and the original blue Google stepped inside, form straight and posture impeccable as always. But Dark wouldn’t expect any less of a sophisticated android that strives for perfection as well as the destruction of the human race as a whole.

“What is it Google? I believe I said I didn’t wish to be bothered any further today.”

The bipedal search engine quirked an eyebrow at the grey ego’s agitated tone but didn’t let it bother him. Or at least he didn’t outwardly show it if it did. He did however reply in a neutral, almost bored tone,

“Your order to leave you be was deemed secondary and then superseded by your previous, more significant order to alert you to any information I or my other selves should find on the whereabouts of one; ‘Y/n’.”

Dark’s eyes narrowed and he placed his glass of scotch onto the small table next to him with an audible ‘clink’ before sitting up straighter. He gestured silently with his hand for the android to continue. Google wasted no time and raised his hand to about chest height, palm up. A bright blue glow emanated from his open palm and revealed a circular holographic screen. Text flashed across the screen, too fast for a human to possibly read but Google had no issue and even Dark caught a good deal of it.

But soon a picture of a familiar smiling face flashed onto the floating ‘screen’.

_**Y/n.** _

Google, having already memorized the info he uncovered, started listing everything off.

“Current alias;  _Yin Diamante_. Records show she has also been known under the aliases ‘Yvonna Dalena’, before that ‘Yoseline DeMond’, and before that Y/n; the District Attorney. She first appeared in records as the heiress to the DeMond fortune. No known connection to the family beforehand. She was awarded the late Jeffrey DeMond’s estate and fortune upon his death.”

Dark listened curiously as the android rattled off from a virtual file.

“Yin has been seen working as a journalist (no known record of her having a press pass), an attorney (passed the BAR exam), a singer/dancer (she performed for socialite functions), and most recently; mediator. Her file has numerous accounts of her work settling disputes ‘amicably’ between her clients. She is reported as being incredibly charismatic, gaining favor from elite circles for decades. Her current whereabouts however are unknown. Though I found contact information for her in the form of an email.”

The gray filtered ego had already known part of what Google had relayed to him. But a good deal of it was all new information. Especially the contact info. He’d found various phone numbers over the years that were supposedly hers but every one had been disconnected by the time he tried to use them. He wondered if this email would end the same way. Well…he supposed the only way to find out was to try it.

“Google. Send her an email. Let her know we have a job opportunity for her.”

==========


End file.
